


Comfort me

by SuperBaekTrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Light Angst, M/M, i just love jisol so much, i should be updating other fics but here i am, im such jisol trash, pretty fulffy, protect him, seungkwan stans beware, should i categorize this as light angst?, soft hansol too, soft joshua, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBaekTrash/pseuds/SuperBaekTrash
Summary: Seventeen's album 'TEEN AGE' had made the top 3 most sold kpop albums of 2017 and that was cause for celebration. Every member is happy with their amazing feat, but for some, the happiness doesn't last very long.Or, Joshua comforts Hansol because feelings





	Comfort me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually have a long Jisol fic in the works but I am total Jisol trash (and 110% bored during 7th period) I spent like an hour writing this--enjoy  
> My long Jisol fic can be found here [Discovering Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13267674/chapters/30355755)

Seventeen’s album ‘TEEN AGE’ had made the top 3 most sold kpop albums of 2017 and that was cause for celebration. The 13 members all headed for the biggest practice room in the Pledis building, each one hauling some sort of party item; Hansol had balloons, Mingyu had mini confetti cannons, Soonyoung had streamers, Minghao had cupcakes, Seungkwan had cookies… Joshua and Jeonghan were the last to enter the room, both carrying a rectangular cake with 17 candles on it. They set the cake down on the foldable table Jun and Wonwoo had brought and proceeded to light the candles.

“Say the name!” Seungcheol shouted.

“Seventeen!” they all shouted in reply.

“I could not be any prouder of you guys,” Seungcheol said, “we’ve come so far—all of our hard work paid off.”

“Don’t get all sappy, Cheolie, you’re gonna make us all cry,” Jeonghan said, taking his boyfriend’s hand.

“I won’t, I won’t, I’m just saying how proud I am,” Seungcheol said, pulling Jeonghan closer.

“We couldn’t’ve done it without you, Coups,” Jihoon said.

“You’re the best leader any group could’ve asked for,” Chan said.

Seungcheol hid his face in the crook of Jeonghan’s neck to hide his blush. He always got shy when the members complimented him.

“You guys don’t know how lucky I feel to have you guys as a group,” Seungcheol said.

“And we’re lucky to have you as a leader,” Joshua said.

“We wouldn’t want anyone else,” added Soonyoung.

Seungcheol smiled. “Thanks guys.”

“Now let’s celebrate!” Mingyu yelled.

They all cheered and went over to the cake to blow out the candles together.

“Alright, now who’s got the knife?” Seokmin asked.

“I do,” Jeonghan said and handed the knife to Seokmin.

He took it and began slicing the cake.

Seungkwan went around handing cookies—that had been decorated with each member’s faces on them—moving to stand by Hansol when he finished.

“Top 3, huh?” Hansol said, trying to make small talk.

“I’m not even upset that EXO and BTS beat us,” Seungkwan said, “they’ve been around for years, we’re still rookies.”

“I guess.” Hansol shrugged.

“They really can’t keep their hands off of each other, can they?” Seungkwan said, gesturing to Jeonghan and Seungcheol, who were engaging in excessive PDA causing the nearby members to look away.

“They look cute together,” Hansol said.

“I guess they do…” Seungkwan agreed.

“Seungkwan, can we talk?” Hansol asked.

“We’re talking right now.” Seungkwan hadn’t caught on to the serious tone of his voice.

“No, like, _talk_ , talk.”

“Uh… Okay…”

They drifted away from the crowd where they wouldn’t be heard.

“What do you want to talk about?” Seungkwan asked.

“I-I don’t know where to start…”

“You’re scaring me Hansol, what is it?” Seungkwan said.

“Well, I—for a while, I’ve…I’ve had feelings for you, _more than a friend_ feelings for you…” Hansol waited anxiously for Seungkwan’s response.

Seungkwan burst out laughing. “You’re kidding right?”

Hansol’s heart sank. “N-no, I-I’m serious.”

“Hansol, I thought you were straight,” Seungkwan said, trying to catch his breath, “you’re always rambling about a perfect first date and your ideal girlfriend. How could you possibly have feelings for me?”

“I-I don’t know, I just d-do.” Hansol couldn’t stop stuttering, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. All along he thought that Seungkwan would return his feelings and now his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

“Well I don’t. Yeah, I like being close to you and I like doing skinship with you but that’s mostly for the fans, not because I _like_ you.”

Hansol felt tears forming in his eyes. “I-I—” He couldn’t hold himself together anymore. He stormed out of the room, the other members too busy partying to notice.

Hansol ran into the first room he saw, which happened to be another empty practice room, and sat in a corner, letting the tears pour out of him.

 

Loud music was playing over the speakers, Soonyoung, Jun, and Chan were dancing, Seungcheol, Mingyu and Seokmin were singing—Seokmin being the only one actually on pitch—and Wonwoo was rapping. Joshua and Jeonghan were watching them and laughing; Seungkwan, Jun, and Woozi were playing what looked like a card game at the table, and—someone was missing, Joshua realized as he scanned the room. Hansol.

“Has anyone seen Hansol?” he asked, causing the singing and dancing to stop.

They all looked around.

“Last time I saw him he was talking to Seungkwan,” Chan said.

The members all turned to Seungkwan.

“We talked then he said he had to go somewhere and left,” Seungkwan said.

The others might’ve been fooled by Seungkwan’s little lie but Joshua knew him—and Hansol—better than that.

“I’ll go look for him,” Joshua said, and with that, he got up and left in search of the younger boy.

Joshua found him in the first room he poked his head through; he was crouched in a corner, his knees pulled up to his chest, head down. His shoulders were shaking, and Joshua could hear his quiet sobs.

“Hansol, what’s wrong?” Joshua asked, carefully approaching him.

Hansol looked up, startled. “Joshua—” His face was wet with tears and his eyes were red.

Joshua’s heart broke seeing Hansol crying. He sat beside Hansol and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, letting Hansol bury his face in Joshua’s neck and sob. “What happened Hansol?”

Hansol sniffled. “S-Seungkwan.”

Joshua had a feeling it had to do with the other vocalist.

Joshua rubbed Hansol’s arm comfortingly. “What did he do? Did he hurt you?”

Hansol shook his head slightly. “I-I confessed to him, t-that I liked him and he laughed in my face.”

Joshua didn’t think that anything he said would comfort Hansol, so he just held Hansol close and let him cry onto his shoulder.

“It’ll be okay,” was the best thing he could come up with.

“Is every—” Jeonghan paused at the doorway upon seeing Hansol.

Joshua held up a hand, a sign saying he had it handled.

Jeonghan gave a small nod and left, shutting the door behind him to give Joshua and Hansol some privacy.

“Joshua, it hurts,” Hansol said. Joshua knew what he meant.

“Is there anything I can do to make it better? Do you wanna go somewhere? Home maybe?”

“Just… hold me.”

Joshua complied. He leaned his head against Hansol’s and intertwined their fingers in their laps.

“Do you want some ice cream at that place down the street from the dorm? I heard that they got some new flavors,” Joshua said after some moments of silence.

Hansol nodded slowly, drying his last few tears.

“Then let’s go.” Still keeping his arm wrapped around Hansol, they both stood up and walked out of the practice room, not bothering to tell the others they were leaving.

They rode a taxi to the ice cream shop and were thankfully not recognized by the driver or anyone at the shop—but they did hear the ending of Mansae playing as they walked into the shop.

“Ooo, look, they have a cookies and cream flavor,” Joshua said.

“You sound like a 5-year-old in a candy store,” Hansol teased.

Joshua smiled. Hansol was returning to his normal self. “Well I’m sorry, but I haven’t had cookies and cream in _years_ ,” Joshua said.

“I’ve never had it before,” Hansol admitted.

“You will today then.” He turned to the lady behind the counter. “A scoop of cookies and cream, kiwi, and vanilla.”

The lady nodded and filled a cup with the ice cream.

With their ice cream in hand, they found an empty table in the back and sat down.

“Eat up,” Joshua said, pushing the cup forward.

“How’d you know I liked vanilla?” Hansol asked.

Joshua shrugged. “You told me one time.”

“And you remembered apparently…”

Joshua smiled. “Of course I did.”

Hansol didn’t know how he hadn’t noticed before how beautiful Joshua looked when he smiled.

 

 

Two months later and Hansol and Joshua were sitting on the couch across from Seungcheol after telling him they had to talk, in private.

“Seungcheol, we wanted to tell you something…” Hansol looked at Joshua. Joshua gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

“We wanted to tell you— _ask_ you, if it’s okay that we date, we’ll keep it a secret like you and Jeonghan, we promise.”

“Solie, you don’t need my permission,” Seungcheol said caringly, “do whatever makes you happy—just make sure that it’s out of the public eye, of course.”

Hansol and Joshua nodded.

“Thank you Seungcheol,” Joshua said.

Seungcheol smiled. “Don’t stress it. Are you guys going to tell the others or do you want to keep it between us?”

“We’ll tell them soon,” Joshua said. He knew that Hansol was nervous about telling the other members—one in specific. He’d talked to Seungkwan since _that day_ , but things still weren’t the same.

Once Seungcheol left them alone, Joshua turned to Hansol.

“Does this mean I get to call you my _boyfriend_ now?” he asked.

Hansol blushed. “If you want…”

Joshua wrapped his arms around Hansol and began tickling him.

“Ah—you know I’m ticklish,” Hansol said in between giggles.

Joshua stopped tickling Hansol and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Hansol turned his head slightly and met Joshua’s lips with his own. His arms slowly wrapped around Joshua’s tiny waist as their kiss deepened. They were vulnerable to other members just walking in on them, but Hansol was too focused on Joshua to worry about that.

Joshua carefully pushed him onto the couch until Hansol was laying flat on his back. They’d never kissed or displayed much affection outside of their room since they’d gotten together, and it made Hansol’s heart race, almost like he liked the idea of being discovered.

“Are you okay with us being out here?” Joshua asked.  

“I don’t care, is it okay with you?” Hansol replied.

“No, I’m fine.” Joshua brought his lips back to Hansol’s and kept kissing him.

Nothing could disturb them, except for a certain someone yelling “ _Joshua?! Hansol?!_ ”

They both sat up, Joshua on Hansol’s lap.

“Hey Seungkwan,” Hansol said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Out of all of the members that could’ve walked in on them, it had to be Seungkwan.

“Does Seungcheol know about this?”

“Yeah, we told him,” Hansol said.

Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Minghao walked into the living room in the middle of a conversation but stopped when their eyes landed on Joshua and Hansol—who still hadn’t moved from their positions.

“Joshua? Hansol? What are you two doing?” Mingyu asked.

“We’re... dating,” Joshua said.

“Really?” Wonwoo asked.

They both nodded.

“Hey guys! Joshua and Hansol are dating!” Mingyu yelled.

The rest of the members piled into the room, at which point Joshua thought it’d be better if he got off of Hansol.

The members crowded around them and showered them with praise, ideas for ship names already going up for discussion.

“I know, I know—Jisol!” Jeonghan exclaimed. “What do you two think?”

“I like it,” Joshua said.

“Me too,” Hansol agreed.

“Jisol it is then!”

The members all enveloped Joshua and Hansol in a group hug—surprisingly, Seungkwan included—and started chanting “ _Jisol, Jisol_!”

Joshua kissed Hansol’s cheek. “I love you Hansol,” he whispered in his ear.

“I love you too Joshua,” Hansol whispered back.


End file.
